Angel of Earth
by littlethingsbyonedirection
Summary: "I watched as a man with long, black hair walked out. His clothes transformed into what I can't even begin to describe. But, one thing stood out. The scepter he was holding. I could feel the energy coming off of it. Negative energy." Rose hasn't been a normal girl for three years. But, now she has gotten herself into a whole different type of weird. Can she handle it? Movie-verse.


My name is Rose, and I hate my life.

Wait, I should introduce myself first. I'm Julietta Rosemarie Soliel De Doceo. I go by Rose. I'm medium height and have really long wavy red hair. It almost goes down to my waist. I have big royal blue eyes. I have a lot of freckle on my face, like the Irish person I am. I am tan. Always have been. I just tan easily. Kinda weird. And, I'm 15. Almost 16. I was born August 22, 1997.

Where was I? Oh, right.

My name is Rose, and I hate my life.

Don't get me wrong; my life is great. It's just messed up. It started a year ago, with a necklace. I'm not going to explain much yet. You'll find out soon enough.

But I will tell you that it protects me. Ever since I got it, I've had some rotten luck. It seems like the morning that happens, I get this strong urge to put on the necklace. I usually do. Then something miraculous happens that saves me. Baddabing, baddabang. Ta Da! I don't know. But it's weird.

So, you can see my dilemma. Wait, I haven't told you yet.

I'm getting ready for this benefit for this German art museum that my parents fund. I was wearing a beautiful turquoise and silver dress that had spaghetti straps. My long, wavy, red hair was all done up in an elegant messy bun. I was trying to figure out what necklace to wear with it when I saw the necklace.

It was silver. It was shaped like a small angel with a diamond as a head. It was beautiful. But, that wasn't the problem. The problem was the sudden urge I had to wear it.

Now you see my dilemma. I was honestly debating whether I should wear it or not. Or if I should even go.

Unfortunately, I had to. My parents were making me. So, I decided that I would rather be safe than sorry.

Now, I'm glad I did.

I was enjoying the night air when my uncle called. More specifically, I was standing outside the museum, avoiding the rich snobs.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, Julie." I heard my uncle say. I groaned.

"Uncle Phil, I go by Rose now. Not Julie. But, I'm guessing you didn't call just to hear my wonderful voice."

"No. Aren't you guys at a fundraiser for a German Art Museum?"

"Yes."

"Get out."

His abruptiness startled me. Even if that isn't a word. "What?"

"Get out. Something's about to happen and I don't want anything to happen to you." With that, he hung up.

I just stood there for a moment, startled. At the time, I knew nothing about his job, except that he worked for the government at it was super secret. His phone call, along with the whole necklace thing, confirmed that something was about to happen.

Unfortunately, right as I came to that conclusion, everyone came running out of the museum. I watched as a man with long, black hair walked out. His clothes transformed into what I can't even begin to describe. But, one thing stood out. The scepter he was holding. I could _feel_ the energy coming off of it. Negative energy.

Crap. Now I was really glad I wore the necklace.

I watched as the man was going to use his scepter to shoot an older man. I couldn't get there in time, but luckily, I didn't have to. Because just at that moment, I saw someone drop in front of the older man. It was another man, but he had a shield and was dressed in a very… _patriotic_ outfit.

"You know," Mr. Patriotic said. "The last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier. A man out of time." Mr. Scepter said. I looked away for a moment, noticing a strange plane that was flying real close.

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Mr. Patriotic responded.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Came a voice from the plane. So, Mr. Scepter is Loki. Wait, Loki? As in, Thor's adopted brother. Crap in the Nile. (Review if you recognize the reference)

"Heimdall." I whispered. "Get Thor. I'll get him down here."

At that moment, Loki sent another blast at Mr. Patriotic, who blocked it with his shield. I decided to step in. I blasted Loki with my own energy blast. He looked straight at me. Crap.

Luckily, Mr. Patriotic didn't notice. He was paying attention to someone else that had just arrived.

Iron Man.

Iron Man was aiming as many weapons as possible at Loki. "Make your move, Reindeer Games." I rolled my eyes. Only Tony Stark would joke while in such a serious situation.

I watched in confusion as Loki surrendered. _What_? Why would he surrender? I knew for a fact that Loki had more crap to dish out than that.

But Iron Man relaxed. He straightened as all the weapons disappeared. "Good move."

"Mr. Stark."

"Captain."

So, Mr. Patriotic is 'Captain'. Good to know. I snapped out of my daze when wind started whipping my hair. I immediately turned myself invisible. I watched as the jet from earlier landed and followed them on.

As I was getting on, I felt Heimdall watching me. That was his signal for 'Thor's here; updated and ready'. I focused my energy and teleported him here. Then, I crouched in the corner as they took off.

It was quiet at first. You could feel the tension. Finnally, though, 'Captain' spoke up.

"I don't like it." He said.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony said.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

"I agree." I said. Shit. Did I say that out loud? I must have, because they are trying to find the source of the voice. I quickly transformed and made myself visible.

Pause. I haven't told you about this, have I? Ok, so this 'transforming thing' is part of the necklace weirdness. When I transform, My clothes turn into this all white outfit; A really short white halter top fitted dress with a low back, and white pants. My shoes are white strappy gladiator sandals. My hair becomes even longer an dis somehow braided. And, when I'm like this, I can grow wings. I also have this swirly chain tattoo that began at the edge of my left eye and went down my neck and wrapped around my right arm, ending in the back of my hand. But, I can't forget the fact that I somehow look 21.

Weird, huh.

Anyways, back to the story. I accidentally talk, then transform and become visible.

"What in the world?" Captain said.

"Where did you come from?" Tony said.

"Loki," I continued without responding, "is supposed to be one of the greatest sorcerers in Asgardian History. He could have easily overpowered you."

"And you are?" Tony said.

"Someone with knowledge, powers, and experience that you desperately need." I responded without missing a beat. I walked up to Tony. "You I know. I mean, who doesn't? Anything related to the name 'Stark' is always crowding up all the stations except Disney."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment." I walked over to Captain. "But you, I don't know."

"Captain America."

"I should of known. The whole 'Patriotic' getup makes it kinda obvious." I smirked. "And as for who I am, I am Angel." I saw Tony open his mouth. "I do have wings, but they are hidden, for now. It would get slightly crowded if I had them out."

Suddenly, I heard the safety of a gun being removed. On instinct, I raised a force field. Slowly, I turned, only to come face to face with a red head with a gun. I have heard her being described so many times that I would recognize her anywhere.

"Shit. Crap in the Nile. You're Black Widow. That means this is a SHIELD jet. And I snuck on. Shit. I just walked into the hands of Pirate Nick." I started panicking. Then, I realized what I said. "Shit. I just said that out loud. I'm so dead. Shitake Mushrooms. Curse my big mouth."

"How the hell do you know so much?" She demanded. Right at that moment, a thunderstorm started.

"Crap." I muttered. They apparently didn't hear me.

"Where's this coming from?" Black Widow said. She went back up to the controls and switched it off of autopilot.

Captain America looked over at Loki, who had a spooked look on his face. "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows."


End file.
